


Family Values

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, More leaning towards just straight-up Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Polygamy, Pregnancy Kink, Statutory Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: It was true, that Max was waiting.Ever since he had admitted to her that he was, guiltily, attracted to their little niece, she had been on a mission to make sure that he was pleased — knowing that she would get a show out of it, too.Dorga opened the bedroom door, and she gently pushed Parvati inside, the small girl easily prancing in and staring at the both of them expectantly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri Sweet Candy (LeviDukeOfthenight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/gifts).



> Please check the tags before you read! Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Dorga easily fixed Parvati's hair, fretting over her niece, and the nine-year-old looked up at her curiously, dark brown eyes gazing in her own.

"Auntie, why are you dressing me up?"

"Because, Parvati, you and your Uncle are going to have some bonding time. He will teach you how to make a child."

"I know, but...but aren't I too young to have a child?"

"Yes, but you don't have to have a child yet. Your Uncle's just teaching you to have one so that you can be ready when you are old enough. You know that Auntie can't have a child, so you have to do it for me."

"Yes, Auntie."

"Now come into the bedroom; you Uncle is waiting!"

It was true, that Max was waiting.

Ever since he had admitted to her that he was, guiltily, attracted to their little niece, she had been on a mission to make sure that he was pleased — knowing that she would get a show out of it, too. 

Dorga opened the bedroom door, and she gently pushed Parvati inside, the small girl easily prancing in and staring at the both of them expectantly.

"Take off your dress and go lay down on the bed."

"Yes, Auntie."

Dorga's breath hitched as Parvati stripped until she was left in her little panties, and the child eagerly laid down next on her uncle, Max's cock already starting to stir.

Little Parvati's tiny nipples were hard from the cool air, the beginning of breasts quietly rising and falling with her breaths, and Dorga held her breath in excitement as her husband reached over and climbed on top of their niece, capturing her little lips with his own.

Dorga shuddered as she felt her clit stiffen, her own panties starting to soak through as Max kissed their niece, the tiny girl frozen in place and hesitantly kissing back, and she immediately raced over at the harsh sound of her husband's fingers snapping, giving her permission to crawl on the bed and watch. 

Dorga watched as Max parted from Parvati before he promptly ripped off her panties, getting a squeak of surprise in response. 

"U-Uncle Max?"

Dorga went to her knees on the bed, watching as her husband moved his strong, deft fingers in between their little nieces thighs, rubbing at her tiny clit until Parvati was whimpering uselessly.

"Dorga! The lube!"

"Yes, husband."

Dorga quickly grabbed the lube before she handed it to her husband, Parvati's tiny clit red and throbbing from the stimulation, and she shuddered as Max coated his fingers in lube before he rubbed at Parvati's little pussy.

"O-Ow! Uncle Max, that hurts–"

"Quiet, girl! Do not fight your uncle!"

Dorga shouted, and Max turned to her, his finger finally starting to slowly sink into Parvati's virginal cunt.

"Take off your clothes, Dorga. I don't want you to soak through your dress."

"Yes, husband."

Dorga eagerly took off her clothes until she was just as naked as her niece, chills wracking her body.

And that's when the crying started.

Big, fat tears trailed down tiny cheeks as Max worked Parvati's little pussy open, the small girl whimpering and gasping in pain.

"Good girl, Parvati. You're going to be a great mother. Soon you won't even need your Uncle's fingers."

Dorga cooed, and to her surprise, there wasn't any tearing nor blood, Max being careful to open up their niece so that he could impregnate her as soon as possible. 

It made her cunt clench around air.

"P-Please, Auntie! Uncle M-Max, stop!"

"Quiet, girl. You know your place; as my second wife. Now you lay still and take it!"

Dorga's breath hitched as her husband's fingers were tugged out of Parvati's too-small cunt, and she rubbed her thighs together as Max pressed the swollen head of his lubed cock against their niece's little pussy, Parvati whimpering from the pain before those whines turned into screams. 

"UNCLE MAX, STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!"

Parvati was writhing in agony, feeling as if she was going to split apart as she was forced into, and Dorga licked her lips, leaning down to kiss Parvati to muffle her wails. 

Immediately, the child was quieted, muffled sobs pressing against her lips as Max roughly rammed into her, and Dorga shuddered, wanting to reach down to masturbate herself but knowing that Max would punish her if she did.

Good wives received their pleasure from their husbands' own. 

Dorga pulled away from the kiss, looking down to watch just how massive Max looked against the tiny girl, his cock almost spearing her completely, and Dorga felt her eyes widen with excitement.

"Husband, look! She's already preparing for your seed."

A bump was visible in Parvati's little belly, the massive bulge moving as Max's cock pushed in and out, Parvati's poor little cunt spasming weakly from where it was so stretched that the skin was red and thin, and she rested her hand on Parvati's belly, praying that her maturity arrived quickly.

By then, Parvati would already be a good wife to their husband, well-versed in being fucked and used as a broodmare.

Her sweet little baby machine.

Parvati was still crying, but her tears had been reduced to little whimpers as she was fucked, her body unsure of what to do with all this sudden pleasure. 

She was too young to orgasm, too young to know how to feel arousal, but it lit a fire Dorga to see her so helplessly aroused, Max's cock pistoning in and out of her little body, carving out a path that would be trod over again and again.

It made her want to orgasm.

She used to be fucked like that, but because she was infertile, Parvati was unknowingly taking her place in bed.

But she wouldn't go without stimulation for long; Max never said that Parvati was off-limits, and besides, he would view it as her training her to be a good little wife. 

"Go, quit looking at me like that. You can take her mouth."

"Yes, husband."

Dorga eagerly positioned her weeping pussy over Parvati'a tiny mouth, and she started to hump down on her niece's tiny face as she kissed Max, her husband's low grunts filling her mouth.

Dorga hadn't expected anything to come out of the face-sitting, and she gasped as Parvati hesitantly licked at her clit, making slick start to drip anew.

"A-Auntie, w-what–"

"Be a good wife and stay silent!"

Max boomed, cutting off Parvati's half-formed question, and Dorga moaned, her husband's voice going straight between her legs. 

Parvati fell silent, and Dorga whined at the loss of those cute, kittenish noises before her thoughts were cut off at the sensation of being curiously licked again. 

All too soon, she was orgasming on her niece's face, almost squirting, but she managed to hold it back, remembering what had happened the last time she had tried to squirt. 

Her clit had been beaten so red that even Max looking at it made it throb and ache. 

"O-Oh god!"

Dorga whimpered, and she pulled herself off of Parvati, Max petting the small girl's chest as come rolled down her face. 

"Good little wife. You're learning so quickly. Just a little bit longer, and then we can stuff you full, okay?"

"O-Okay, U-Uncle Max!"

Parvati's g-spot was being hit with such a force that she couldn't help but weakly contract around her uncle's massive cock, and Dorga grabbed the plug, knowing her husband well enough that she could tell he was close.

Max truly was a handsome man, dark and tall and muscular, the perfect image of masculinity, of a good husband, of a strong man, and it made her thighs clench to even look at how much raw power was contained in his body. 

A small, nearly-silent huff left Max's throat as he came, the bulge in Parvati's stomach quickly blooming out, filled with come, and Dorga easily knelt as her husband pulled out, replacing his cock with the plug. 

Still, come trickled out from around the plug, and like a good wife, Dorga knelt down and licked it up, delighted at the first taste of her husband in days. 

She then licked her husband's cock clean, still loopy from her orgasm, and her husband brought her down from bed, letting her curl up around him and put her head on his chest, their niece weakly rolling into her uncle's grasp.

"You did very well, Parvati. You will give me many children when you are older."

Little Parvati didn't reply, still shaking from the pleasure and pain and the hormones suddenly getting pumped into her too-small body, and Dorga purred, nuzzling into her husband's chest before she went to sleep, knowing that Parvati would be, when the time came, an excellent mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
